Kanto MS
by Pokespe chick
Summary: The Original Dexholders are in this one. Games are fun when you are playing them on your phone or any electronic device. And sometimes, you wish it was real and still be awesome. But what if it wasn't? Games in Real Life? Both Oldrival shipping and Specialshipping are included.


**(This is my first story! So please go easy on me! I usually like to go by region, this one will be about the Kanto Dexholders. Then I'll do the Johto Dexholders then so on so forth. There will be shippings as well. I'm truly sorry if it seems like I'm ripping off of someone but trust me. It his all came from scratch. Enjoy!~Pokespe Chick)**

"Yellow! You're gonna be late for school! C'mon!" A voice said. "Coming Uncle Wilton! I just need to find something!" Yellow yelled back. "Where is it? I'm sure I have it some where. "Well you're gonna be late if you don't go now!" Her uncle yelled. Alright I'm coming!" Yellow sighed and picked up her book bag. "Another day at school..." She muttered. She wore the new uniform for her school; white shirt, plaid skirt, and then a blue headband for the girls and a blue tie for the boys. Yellow sighed and left her room. "Did you find what you needed?" Wilton asked. "Yep." Yellow lied and walked out of the front door, waved to her uncle, and then shut the door. She walked down the cobble streets for about five blocks with a bored expression on her face. It was a casual trip to Viridian Middle School. Yellow was a few blocks away from the school when suddenly, a brown blur whizzed up next to her. "Blue!" Yellow screamed and dropped her book bag. "Hey Yellow!" Blue said with a friendly smile. "What's my BFF up to? Oh and... You left this at my house." Blue said and pulled out a phone with a white and blue cover. "Thanks! I thought I lost it!" Yellow said with relief. "Now... You must be my slave for eternity!" Blue declared while she picked up Yellow's bag for her. "Don't you have your so called 'brother' to do that for you?" Yellow asked. "Well... Yeah.. but Silver's more of my partner in crime." Blue chirped with happiness in her voice. Yellow rolled her eyes. Then a loud ringing sound was heard. "Oh no. Lets go before we're late!" Yellow screeched and grabbed her friends wrist. Blue sighed as she was dragged the last few blocks to school.

'Blah Blah Blah' is all what touched Yellow and Blue's ears. Mr. Snoop or as everyone called him Mr. Snooze, was talking about how algorithms were like a math magician's best friend. Everyone in class had their math books upright, hiding objects of fun. For our two best friends, it was there phones. Yellow pulled out her iPhone 3 while Blue pulled out her iPhone 5s. "Hey Yellow, what's the answer to number four?" Blue quickly texted. The message popped into Yellow's phone in no time flat. "I'm not telling you or we'll both be in trouble." Yellow quickly texted back and turned her attention back to her History test. Then, a knocking sound was heard. Mr. Snooze walked up to the door and opened it. In came the vice principal, holding two boys by the collars of their uniform. One had sand brown hair with an unreadable expression while the other had raven colored hair under his red baseball hat. Yellow heard Blue giggle. "Ahem! Students!" The principal said with a loud and firm voice. "Please welcome, Red and Green! They are both from Pallet Town so I expect you all to treat them nicely." The principal said, casting a warning look at Blue. "And also, hats can't be worn at school Red." The principal said. Red took off his hat and unleashed wild hair. Yellow blushed at the sight and turned away. "Alright. Have a good day." The principal said and then she walked out, her heels clicking. "Ok. Red and Green. Welcome. Now, Green, you can take the seat next to Blue, she's the girl with the brown hair and Red, you can take Yellow. Yellow's the girl with the blonde ponytail." Mr. Snooze said as he walked back his desk. Yellow had to hide her face to stop her from blushing as Red plunked into his desk and set up his book like everyone else. "Alright. Time to see if I can beat that level in Charziard Rush." Yellow thought and pulled out he phone and selected the Charziard Rush app. Yellow preferred to play this game with others since you would race the charizards until one of the people crashed into an obstacle or the Charziard earn out of energy. She selected 'Race With Friends' and waited as the phone checked the wi-fi for others to connect to. Finally, it showed quite a few names but one name caught her attention. Red. The blonde whipped around and faced his desk. Red winked at her as to keep it to herself and pretended to smash his fist into his palm. Yellow smirked to show her acceptance of the silent challenge and faced her iPhone screen. Two trainer were placed on top of two charziards; one was shiny, the other wasn't. Yellow readied herself.

3..2..1..Go! Yellow swiftly dodged trash cans, trainers, trees, and other kinds of obstacles while Red continually just smashed everything in his way with dragon claw. Yellow quickly saw an enormous tree coming up, blocking her path on the screen. She quickly tapped the 'moves' button and a box of four moves appeared. Yellow quickly selected 'dragon claw' and her Charziard slashed the tree down. But on the other hand, Red's charziard was almost out of energy. A healing item was found but Red was too focused on the item to notice where he was going. And just like that, he smashed right into a building. "Ah man!" Yellow heard Red say. She giggled softly. Yellow turned to Blue who was trying to make a friendly conversation with Green who was focused on his work but Yellow could hear him mumble, "Pesky Girl." Suddenly, the teacher grabbed her and Red's phone. "You two are playing games during work? Stay here at the end of school to talk about it." The teacher commanded. "And, I'll keep these until tomorrow." Mr. Snooze said, waving the phones in front of their faces. Yellow and Red sighed. "Guess we're staying here." Red said and slumped into his seat. "Mhmm..." Yellow mumbled and rested her head on her arms.

(How did I do? I would appreciate it greatly if you reviewed this.)


End file.
